edfandomcom-20200215-history
Rambling Ed
"Rambling Ed" is a season 2 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Ed leaves home and Rolf finds that like fish, guests begin to smell after a couple of days... Plot The future holds CASH for Eddy and Co, or at least it would if he could get his fortune telling act together - spirits can be capricious things, especially when suspended by one eyebrow! Rolf and Jonny have almost bought his act but as ever fate steps in and deals Eddy the usual devastating sideswipe, this time in the shape of Sarah looking for Ed because one of his whiffy socks has roamed into her room and boy is he ever in trouble … again. True to her nature, Sarah isn't satisfied with just an apology and to redeem himself the passive Ed is left with a long list of chores. Seeing his buddy being emotionally blackmailed is too much for Eddy and he persuades Ed that he needs to strike out alone and this means moving house. So before you can say gravy all Ed's pungent possessions are swiftly transplanted to Rolf's garden shed and at first the kind-hearted Rolf is quite taken with the idea of having guests although he soon finds that it doesn't take long for the novelty to wear off. In a nutshell the Eds get in Rolf's way, they scoff all his food, they commandeer his house, they interfere with his farm work and they cramp his style. Those Ed-boys have no respect and its got to stop, will the spirits help this time? Memorable Quotes *'Rolf': about Eddy's spirit summoning spell "I think we have angered the spirits as it is a travesty to mix salami and baloney." ---- *'Eddy': without subtlety for money "The spirit's a little low on cash and need bus fare to join us 0 cross town, full fare!" ---- *'Ed': "It wasn't me Sarah, I always put the seat down!" ---- *'Eddy': at Ed's manipulation by Sarah "If she told you to jump in the lake with a rock tied to your head and waited for naked photos of you to develop so she could hand 'em out to all the kids in the cul-de-sac, would you?!" Ed: "I had socks on, Eddy!" ---- *'Eddy': Ed's mouth and impersonating him "I like it Eddy! I have one eyebrow and the brain of a bug!" *'Edd': Going out on one's own requires planning, Eddy. There's so much work involved that-- *'Ed':'' Eddy's mouth and impersonating him'' "Relax, Double-D! I'll help him pack!" ---- *'Edd': "Curse these short legs! (squished by Ed's over sized luggage) ''Well, there's my exercise for the day." ---- *'Eddy': "Think Ed, where have you always wanted to live?" '''Ed': "Close to a mailbox, Eddy." ---- *'Rolf': analyzing the earth by chewing a mouthful "The soil has been leeched. Papa's fermented spoils will cure the plague." ---- *'Rolf': Ed for leaving home "This is a brave thing you do long in the neck Ed-boy! Welcome to the house of Rolf. Please make yourself at home as Rolf could not sleep at night knowing dim-lit Ed-Boy is out on the street. ---- *'Ed': "My place is the cat's tuxedo, guys! Right, Poochie?" ---- *'Ed': "I love canoes!" ---- *'Ed': Anyone got a breath mint?" ---- *'Rolf': Ed in the food trough "Why are you in the trough of food spoils?" Ed: "I'm hot tubbing!" Rolf: "Do not frazzle Rolf! Please do not contaminate the food as pigs eat from it." ---- *'Rolf': "May shower scum devour your head! (sees Eddy on top of the tree stump) Ed Boy." Eddy: on a chair placed on top of it "What's up, Stretch?" Rolf: "Do you like being a guest at the house of Rolf and, you know, make lazy on Rolf's stump?" Eddy: "Whaddya' kidding? It's great." Ed:'' by being trailed behind cow, captures Rolf's attention'' "I'm a cowboy! Bang! Bang!" Rolf: calmly "A burden has been placed on Rolf." ---- *'Rolf': "May your nose fester with the rage of olives!" ---- *'Rolf': the Eds future "The yeast has risen and tells me the future of the couch-creature Ed-boys. The spirit of the rind speaks. Do you hear it?" Ed: "What does it say?" Eddy: sarcastically "Yes, tell us O Swami!" ---- *'Rolf': to see the Eds working for him "Also your future will hold that you de-lice the chickens, and shake the dew from the tree, and brush the hair on the back of Rolf!" Edd: panicking "Gloves! I need gloves!" Ed: "Pumpkins sure are bossy." Eddy: "Shut up Ed!" ---- *'Rolf': loud that it echoes across the entire Cul-de-Sac and that it catches the attention of the other Kids THE BURDEN OF HOSPITALITY IS TOO GREAT FOR ROLF!!!!!!!!!!!! ---- *'Rolf': a scowl and a tanktop with medallion when he opens the door to a flipped shed "Having fun with my shed, Ed boys?!" into shed with arms bent Edd: "Is all well, Rolf?" Ed: "Wipe your feet, please." Rolf: tanktop and marching towards the Eds with raised arms "You have broken the celery stalk on the back of a sea urchin!" Eddy: is shaking "What did he say?" Trivia *When the Eds flip Rolf's shed around and Rolf comes in, Eddy is somehow standing sideways on the wall of the roof. Oddly, this, or even floating, wasn't allowed for the Eds in previous episodes. *When Edd moved the can with the magnet at the beginning of the episode, it had to be impossible, because the table was too thick for it to really happen. *When Edd releases Ed's crammed, oversized backpack of his personal objects into the shed, his warrior mask (seen in many episodes) covers Eddy's face and plasters him to the wall. In this scene, a bongo drum can be heard. *When Ed puts Rolf and the tractor on top of the egg, the red stripe on Rolf's shirt is missing. *Rolf's bedroom is on the first floor in this episode, but is on the second floor in "Here's Mud in Your Ed". *We learn that Ed snores so loud that it can suck the shed in and out. *When Ed snores, the shed expands when he inhales and contracts when he exhaled. Technically speaking, the opposite should happen. *Eddy demonstrates his special self-proclaimed omelet-making talent. It was previously mentioned in "Who, What, Where, Ed". *During the scene where Ed is snoring, some of the background music from "A Glass of Warm Ed" plays. *When Ed was snoring and blowing the cow's udders, and keeping Rolf awake, Ed snores like that again in "One of Those Eds", but he doesn't keep anyone awake. *The freezer experiment comes back in the episode "X Marks the Ed". *Rolf has bags after he opens the door to Eddy and Double D. But when he zipped to the kitchen after hearing smoke, his bags are gone. But they reappear afterwards. *Kevin and Nazz make cameo appearances in this episode, with no dialogue. *This is the second appearance of Wilfred and the first episode where his name is revealed. *When Ed throws his sock out of Sarah's room and says "Don't tell mom, okay?" for a second he has an angry look but then changes to a smile fearing Sarah. *During the scene where Rolf yells "The burden of hospitality is too great for Rolf!", it shows Kevin and Nazz looking towards the right side of the of the Cul-de-Sac, near the playground, though Rolf's House is on the left side of the Cul-de-Sac. *When Eddy says "Enter, O' spirit of the Underwood" it's probably a reference to Scott "Diggs" Underwood, a storyboard artist for the show. *Beacause Eddy and Double-D are sleeping in a Rolf's bed, Rolf is forced to sleep on the bedroom's door. So how did Eddy and Double-D get to the kitchen in the morning without waking Rolf and opening the bedroom door? Video This clip was provided by sausman58 on youtube. vgtHTRiK22k Category:Episodes Category:Season 2